It is often the case that a telephone user establishes periodically a conference call that involves the same conferees. This is especially true in a business setting where the same people are frequently involved in the same conference call. Also, one of the conferees is usually designated as the person who will be responsible for "setting up" the conference call. A conference call may be established by dialing the telephone number of each person that is to be involved in the conference call and when that person answers the telephone call directing an associated telecommunications system to switch the call into the conference connection. The conference connection is usually placed in a "hold" state during the time that each such call is being established.
It is apparent from the foregoing discussion that the procedure for "setting up" a conference call is somewhat burdensome and inefficient, especially when the conference connection will involve the same people.